Kirby's Song
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: When Kirby gets board, he decided to write a song. No one thinks he can do it, but Kirby knows he can. And he's not the only one. A touching story that came straight of of my head. Please Read and Review (R and R) By the way, if you cry, don't blame me. But most likley you won't because this story just came out of nowhere. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Write From Your Heart

"Boom!" Kirby fell off his bed, it's time to get up and start a new day. "Hey! Why'd you wake me?!" Tokkori yells at him, "Sorry..." Kirby says yawning. His bird friend went right back to sleep. Kirby sighed and looked out the window, he streached his tiny arms and looked outside.

Since his hofrom was at the top of a hill, he can see all of Cappy Town. He can see everyone rushing around town, they all looked very busy.

Kirby was confused and wanted to see what was up, he closed the window slowly so he doesn't wake up his sleeping friend. Kirby exited his little dome house and went running down the hill to go see everyone. The first person he saw was a good friend of his, Tiff.

"Hi!" Kirby hopped around his friend who was sitting at a tree reading a book, "Not right now, I'm reading a really good book." Tiff continued to read. Kirby knows that his friend likes to read, and he knows her so well that he knows that she wouldn't want to be bothered. Kirby smiled and walked away.

Kirby can see that all of Cappy Town was busy, it seemed like today, everyone had something to do, everyone except Kirby. He noticed another one of his friends, Tuff, ran by him. Kirby follows, "Whatcha doin'?" He asks, "I need to finish doing my job!""You have a job?""Only to get money to buy a new soccer ball!" Kirby stopped running, he watched Tuff run away from his view.

He walked slowly back home, hoping something or someone would come to him and offer him to play. But no one did. "What're you doing back here? It was so quiet!" Tokkori says, "I'm board.""We'll for once actually doesn't have anything to do! Heck, I can even write a song abo-""That's it!" Kirby inturupeted, "I can make a song!""Are you the real Kirby? Cause why would someone who can't sing, write a song?!""Well, I'm getting better!" Kirby gets a sheet of paper and a pencil, he hops on the bed.

"Writing songs are boring!" Tokkori complained, there was no response, his friend was thinking. "Who you gonna write the song about?" He asks, "I dunno." Kirby continued to think. "Oh stop being so sarcastic and pick Tiff! She is your friend right?""I know, but she's more looking into books than songs.""Tuff?""He doesn't like songs.""Then what makes you like songs?!"

Kirby shrugged, Tokkori face palmed. "Whatcha gonna do them? Write about King Dedede?!""No!""I give up! Jeesh! Someone's being picky today! The next thing you'll know it, you'll be singing Christmas carols and writing poems for Meta Knight!""Okay, I'll write a song about him.""You were just looking for an excuse for that, wern't you? Besides, what has he ever done for you?! He's on the Kings side, remember?""Well, he's done some things for me.""Likeeee?"

Kirby starts to write a song about him, "Couldn't you sing Christmas carols instead?..." Tokkori asks, no response. "Done!""Well that was quick.""Read it!" Kirby demanded,

"Okay, okay!" He began, "Verse One, When I was young, I didn't know who you are, but you knew who I was. You helped me and knew me just because. I didin't know at first but I took a wild guess. That you're more than a star warrior, you are my friend." Tokkori actually smiled. "Is it good?""Meh, sorta." He lied, he kinda liked it. "Wait, verse two, verse three, then the chorus?""Well how was I supposed to know what the order was?" Kirby says.

"Verse Two: When the monsters attacked, I was so scared. I have to fight them, it's my duty, not a dare. You lightened the path that showed me the way, I'd ask for your advice every single day." He continued.

"Verse Three: When I had no friends, you were the friend who never let go, but even though I dont know much, no matter what age, I'll know. That you make me smile, like when I play with play dough. Or when I eat a maximum tomato." Tokkori giggled a bit.

"Wait a minute, before the chorus, can you explain to me why you think of him this way?" He asks. "Sure! Well, for the first verse, I..."


	2. Chapter Two: A Pair Of Wings

"When I was young, I didn't know who you are, but you knew who I was. You helped me and knew me just because. I didin't know at first but I took a wild guess. That you're more than a star warrior, you are my friend."

"Hey! Pass it here!" Kirby says, Tuff passes the soccer ball towards his friend, Kirby has prepared to kick it. He kicks high and far and into a tall tree, everyone groaned. Tiff and Meta Knight walk by, their talking to eachother. "Hey Tiff, Meta Knight! Can you two get the soccer ball down from that tree?" Iro calls out.

The two if them always ends up walking by when the soccer ball gets stuck in a tree, but this time, they just walked right past them. "Well that was helpful." Tuff said. "They must be talking about something important this time!" Spikehead says, "Let's spy on them!" Honey suggests. "I think they'll want some privacy." Kirby said. But everyone's already gone, Kirby runs after them.

The five of them starts to spy, "Hey guys, wha-" Fololo was about to ask with Falala by his side, but Spikehead pulled them down, "We're spying on them." She points to them. They stop walking, everyone else listens to their conversation behind a bush.

"But why can't you tell me why you know a lot about Kirby?" Tiff asked, "He's a star warrior, I'm supposed to know." Meta Knight says, "Then how come you care about him if you think that he's a star warrior and nothing else!" Tiff argued, "Think of it this way, why do YOU care about Kirby?" Tiff paused for a moment to think.

"Because he's my friend.""Why is he your friend?""Because he's nice.""So your only friends with him just because he's nice?" Meta Knight asked. Tiff paused again, Meta began to talk, "Everyone has a reason, but they cannot find a way to explain.""He's my friend because being friends is a very special thing that in my opinion, I explain it this way. He's my friend because from all the people in the world, they made Kirby come to dreamland. It was meant to be. Now you explain!" Meta Knight thought and paused. "Is he even your friend?" Tiff asks, there was no response.

"Now that's what I call pressure!" Honey comments. Meta Knight decides to change the subject, "So what do you want for Christmas?" He asked. Everyone gasped, "I totally forgot! Christmas is tomorow!" Iro rushed off, "Me to!" Honey and Spikehead says, they run. "Wait! We forgot too!" Fololo and Falala says, they fly away. Tuff and Kirby runs to the stores.

"How could he possibly forget about Christmas? And the party everyone is invited to!" Tuff says, "I dunno, we were busy playing soccer all the time!" Kirby responded, the two of them entered the store. Everyone started to buy gifts and presents, they were all wrapped and all was busy.

A few hours later...

Kirby and Tuff were sitting under a tree wrapping the gifts they bought, "What did you get for everyone?" Tuff asks, "I made everything.""Then why did you go to the store?""To buy the supplies.""Buying the gifts would have been easier.""Yeah but I still think that everything's better when it's hand made!" Kirby leans left to grab another roll of wrapping paper.

"Anyways, what Tiff and Meta Knight were talking about earlier, do you know why he knows so much about you?""No, but I like it that he knows me a lot.""Why?""Cause it's good to know that someone out there knows what's best for you. Even he might not be so sure if i'm his friend, I know that he'll always be mine!" Kirby says, Tuff smiled, "That's nice of you!""It is, I wrapped him a special gift to show that he's gym friend!""Well, I hope he likes it.""Me to!"

The next day...

"Come on Kirby! We're gonna be late for the Christmas ceremony!" Tokkori nudged him as the continued to run, "It's hard to hurry with all these presents! I have one for everyone in Cappy Town!" Kirby complained, "Just stop complaining and start running!" Tokkori argued.

Once they approached at the party area witch was under a big evergreen tree on the top of a hill, they saw all the pretty decorations hung everywhere and all the presents under the tree was so much, it seemed like a thousand!

Kirby place his presents under the tree and started looking for presents for himself. Once he gathered them, he opened them one by one. Some presents had watermelons in them, some has dollies, and others has really meaningful cards. He watched as everyone opened their presents.

He saw Meta Knight about to open the present he gave him. Kirby quickly ate the melons, put the dollies and cards in a sack, and ran up to him just in time to see him open the present. "See! It's a picture I drew!" Kirby pointed at the pic, "Thats me and that's you!" It was a really messy drawing but the thought of doing it was pretty darn cute.

"Since I can't write yet, I wanted to tell you that on the top of the picture, theres supposed to be something that says 'Friends forever!'" Kirby smiled and hugged him, enjoy your present!" Kirby, then ran off to tell his friends their card cause he can't write yet, behind him he left a bright smile on his friend's face.


End file.
